K virus is a papovavirus related immunologically to SV40 and polyoma, known oncogenic papovaviruses. The purpose of the study is to evaluate K virus biologically in tissue culture, characterize the disease states it is responsible for in infection of the mouse, and characterize the virus biochemically.